


雪吻chapter24

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	雪吻chapter24

田柾国一只手扶住金硕珍的腰，另一只手扶着他的后脑勺，重重地掠夺着金硕珍唇上的每一丝香气，用力地吮吸，渐渐的，舌头又强硬地撬开他的齿间，长驱直入，卷住金硕珍的舌头反复纠缠着，两人此时身体严丝合缝地贴合，像一对亲密的恋人。  
金硕珍毫无心理准备，一瞬间脑子空白，恢复神智后觉得自己的脑子像炸开一样噼里啪啦让他头晕眼花，心脏剧烈地跳动着，呼吸不过来，他想要挣扎，却被田柾国牢牢禁锢住，他不由得睁大了眼睛，却只看到田柾国紧闭的双眼和长长的睫毛，檀香味透过口腔传到金硕珍的全身，几乎让他全身发软，在金硕珍觉得自己要承受不住时，田柾国停止了攻占，唇舌温柔地抚慰金硕珍的嘴唇，然后再离开，双手对他的钳制也松开。

金硕珍回过神，田柾国撑在他的上方，蕴满深情的黑眸近在咫尺凝视着他，金硕珍呆呆地看着田柾国的双眼，不知道此时他自己嘴唇红肿，双颊绯红，眼底里涌起了波光有多诱人。田柾国沙哑地开口：“ 阿珍，我有话对你说，你一直看低自己，觉得自己不配得到爱，可是你说错了，你不知道你有多好，你善良，包容，无私，胸怀宽广，比很多人都要优秀，你值得我们对你好，你明白吗？不要再自卑，不要自责，你从来就没有做错什么，相反、我很庆幸你闯入了泰亨哥的生活，我才能认识你，才能意识到你的好，阿珍，可不可以给我一个机会，让我好好照顾你，我.....” 田柾国的电话铃声突然急促地响起，打断了田柾国想要对金硕珍的告白，金硕珍的心剧烈地跳动，铃声响起时，他却无意识地松了口气，田柾国只好坐回自己的位置，皱着眉接了电话：“ 喂，我是田柾国。”

郑号锡焦急的声音响起：“小国！你现在有空吗！赶紧去xxx小区！原来阿珍是被泰桓这小子送走的，竟然和你在一个城市！我已经通知泰亨了、他已经出发了，连夜开车赶过去，你.....”

“我知道，他就在我身边，我已经找到他很久了....”

“你，你说什么？你已经找到他，你别告诉我你这半年都没回来，是跟阿珍呆在一起？你们你们？”

“我们没发生什么，阿珍他不想让泰亨哥知道，我不放心他一个人在这，所以留下来陪他。” 田柾国冷漠地答道。

“ 真的是，你明知道泰亨为了找阿珍付出了多少，他为了让家里人同意他和阿珍在一起，差点连金家继承人的位置都可以不要，他这是铁了心只要他啊！要你竟然心安理得地陪在阿珍身边，要是泰亨知道不得气死！”

“阿珍不愿意回去，就算泰亨哥找到他，他也会想办法逃离，我这样做是为了他能好好的生活，你也不想阿珍拖着虚弱的身体到处乱跑吧？”

“哎....这两个人真的是....让人操心，算了算了，我先看看怎么和泰亨讲吧，你最好亲自好好和他解释一下，你做好准备，明天一大早他就会到阿珍家门口！”

田柾国挂了电话，脸色阴沉地盯着前方，一言不发，金硕珍对话，心中隐隐不安，忽略了刚刚和田柾国那个意义不明的吻，转过头问田柾国：“ 怎么了，谁知道了我在这....”

“泰亨哥，李泰桓跟他说了你在这，他现在连夜赶来，明早到。” 田柾国叹了口气，或许，这就是命中注定，他和金硕珍之间，永远无法再进一步，他以为他找到了金硕珍，是上天给他的一个机会，现在看来，是自己在欺骗自己罢了，他永远比金泰亨迟了一步，这场比赛、他连入场券都没获得，又怎么去竞争呢？

田柾国看着慌乱的金硕珍，忍住了内心的悲伤，握住了他的手：“ 阿珍，记得刚刚我说的吗，你值得别人去对你好，不要把自己当成别人的麻烦，而泰亨哥，他知道他过去对你造成了多大的伤害，他也一直在弥补，我原来不知道他有多爱你，直到刚刚，我知道他为了你愿意放弃他从小到大追了奋斗的目标后，我才知道，现在在他心里，你比什么都重要。”

金硕珍愣愣的，说不出一句话，田柾国接着说：“ 或许你以为他对你好，是因为你救过他的命，但是当时你生死未卜的时候，他是差点想跟着你一起死的决心，如果他不爱你，顶多愧疚，又怎么会那么悲伤？还有一件事我没和你说，泰亨哥这半年拼了命地工作扩张公司，就是为了找你，这份毅力，不是谁能轻易做到的，这一点，我真的比不上他，他真的是.....爱你爱得无可救药。”

金硕珍感到很迷茫，这一切对他来说太突然，金泰亨厌恶了他这么多年，现在突然跟他说，他爱自己，为了自己做了很多从来没做过的事，真的让人不知所措，自己不是要逃走，永远从金泰亨的身边消失吗，怎么事情又发展成这样了呢？

被握田柾国握住的手紧了紧，金硕珍懵懵地看向田柾国，田柾国眼神似乎带着一些痛楚，但还是努力地挤出了一个笑：“ 刚刚的话，我没有说完，阿珍，你一定要对自己自信一些，因为我也，爱上你了，如果没有泰亨哥，我一定不会放你走。但我知道，你心里面，只有泰亨哥一个人，所以我希望你跟他，好好的在一起，你幸福，我就心满意足了。”

“小国......” 金硕珍震惊得回不过神来，这到底是怎么回事，他是不是神志不清楚听错了，还是是在做梦。田柾国见金硕珍神情呆滞，知道他又开始胡思乱想了，凑到他的面前，轻轻地亲了一下他的脸颊，然后再慢慢退开：“ 这大概是，我最后一次亲你了，不要再质疑自己了，阿珍。”

金硕珍已经不知道自己是怎么回到家，怎么冲完凉，回到房间，再躺回床上，再入睡，他已经停止了思考，今天发生的一切对他来说，太过于难以承受，他睁着眼，静静地看着天花板，不知道什么时候才沉沉睡去。

第二天一大早，房间的门铃就被人紧急地按响，金硕珍和田柾国早就醒了，坐在客厅相对无言，田柾国一开门，金泰亨站在门口，一脸阴郁地看着他，但没有说什么，安静地进了屋，金硕珍抬头，就看到金泰亨专注地看着他，满脸疲惫，眼神却饱含深情，思念，还有一丝丝的哀伤，金硕珍心一滞，为什么金泰亨的眼神让自己心痛到窒息，自己，是不是做错了....

田柾国没有进屋，他默默地带上了门，然后下了楼，他抹了抹眼角的泪花，对自己说：“ 田柾国，这次你真的，失去他了呢....”

金泰亨慢慢地走向金硕珍，金硕珍突然有种想要后退的冲动，可以身体不听使唤，像被牢牢地钉在沙发上，金泰亨蹲在他面前的时候，金硕珍以为又要被责骂，害怕地闭上眼睛，可是等待他的却是一只温暖地手抚上他的脸颊，平静轻柔的声音响起：“ 阿珍，终于找到你了，我....很想你.....”

金硕珍惊讶地睁开眼，金泰亨深深地望着他，贪婪似要把他放在心底，目光一刻也不曾离开，黑亮的眸子盈着温暖的情意，让金硕珍不忍拒绝，那双好看的眉眼，曾经让他眷念，曾经以为多情，却是专情，深深的黑眼圈让金硕珍心又刺痛了一下，连夜赶来，一夜没睡，是怕自己又逃掉吧，自己傻，金泰亨怎么比自己，还傻呢？

金硕珍摸了摸金泰亨的眼睛，金泰亨一愣，下一秒立即抓住金硕珍的手，贴在唇边，轻轻触碰，温柔又认真，下一秒，用力一拽，金硕珍扑向他的怀里，金泰亨紧紧地抱住他，低哑的声音在金硕珍耳边响起：“ 不要再离开我了好吗，阿珍。”

那请求太过卑微，金硕珍不由自主地回答：“ 好。” 金泰亨的怀抱越来越紧，金硕珍觉得自己与金泰亨越贴越近，金泰亨呼出的气息越来越炙热，脖颈越来越痒，还有隐隐约约开始浓郁的无花果味，金硕珍立即说道：“ 泰亨，快放开我....”

金泰亨闷声道：“ 我不....我不放开，我....忍了很久了，阿珍，我想要你.....”

自己还在发情期，金硕珍慌乱地摇了摇头，还没来得及拒绝，金泰亨松开他，一把将他抱起，就往卧室走去，“泰亨，等等.....” 金硕珍被压在床上，想要挣扎却被压制住，身上的衣服被金泰亨暴力地脱开，金泰亨的气息扑面而来，带着不容抗拒的强势，Alpha的气味散发出占有的味道，令金硕珍无法反抗，金泰亨覆上了金硕珍的双唇，侵占，又带着挑逗，黑糖牛奶味从金硕珍的腺体散发出来，与无花果味纠缠着，发情期的欲火被勾引出来，金硕珍感受到了热量慢慢地席卷了全身。金泰亨禁欲了那么久，突然间被金硕珍的味道激发了Alpha的本能，充满了占有与侵犯的冲动，他颤抖地吻着金硕珍滚动的喉结，纤细修长的脖子，肌理匀称的胸口，殷红肿大的乳头，精瘦的腰身，敏感而白皙的大腿，还有慢慢挺立的性器，他的舌头灵活的舔弄，快感仿佛闪电一样袭卷了金硕珍的全身，让他感到神经都快断裂，他开始忘情地呻吟，甚至忍不住挺动腰部，希望获得更多的快感，他的后穴早已流出大量的液体，一开一合，黑糖牛奶味萦绕在金泰亨的鼻尖，体内有欲望不断叫嚣着，金泰亨终于忍不住了，一把把他下半身的衣物全部扯落在地上，然后起身掰开金硕珍的大腿，扶着自己早已挺立的性器，慢慢的进入了金硕珍身体，金硕珍喘息着，金泰亨忍住体内的躁动，喑哑地确认：“ 疼吗？”

金硕珍点了点头，又摇了摇头，他放弃了抵抗，他的身体已经期盼了很久，渴望着金泰亨的进入，整个人都满足了起来，金泰亨开始小心翼翼地抽插，他怕金硕珍的心脏承受不住，等到金硕珍开始忘情地呻吟后，他才用力控制住金硕珍的腰，开始大力度地抽插，金硕珍主动地亲吻金泰亨，金泰亨有一刻的停顿，下一秒就就抱住金硕珍疯狂地回吻，金硕珍气息充满了他的每一个毛孔，他全身心贪婪地汲取着那种味道，身体代替内心一遍又一遍确认金硕珍在他身边的事实，两个人温热的肉体紧紧贴着，这是第一次，两人如此投入地做爱，金泰亨动情地挺动着，把金硕珍困在他的怀里，吮吸着他的嘴唇，舌头缠绕着，，两人的味道纠缠在一起，伴随着金硕珍不间断的呜咽声，和金泰亨越来越急促的喘息，金泰亨满意地感受中金硕珍的颤抖，眼泪顺着金硕珍眼角溢出，仿佛受到蛊惑一样，金泰亨开口问了一句：“ 阿珍，你爱我吗？” 

“唔…” 金硕珍没有回应，金泰亨狠狠地顶弄，金硕珍撑开的钝痛激得开了口：“ 我爱你....” 金泰亨心满意足地加快速度，金硕珍语无伦次地叫了出来，神志已经恍惚，快感连绵不绝，越来越敏感，一直酥麻地爬上脊椎，直冲大脑，他浸泡在了金泰亨强势的气息中，终于濒临爆发的巅峰，金泰亨也舒服得忍不住抽气，终于在最后，两人都狠狠地达到了高潮，金泰亨将大量的精液射进了金硕珍体内，但他没有顶入生殖腔，只是温柔地咬开金硕珍的后颈，注入他的信息素，现在的情形，不能让金硕珍怀孕。然后金泰亨温柔地用吻安抚金硕珍，金硕珍有些茫然地感受着这种温柔的触感，与金泰亨正面相对，赤裸的肌肤相贴，金泰亨将脸贴到他的颈侧，轻轻地蹭着，喃喃地说：“ 太好了.....我终于找回你了，我的阿珍.....”


End file.
